


Winter Song

by KleverKills



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleverKills/pseuds/KleverKills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about a Destiel in which Dean overhears Cas singing Christmas carols, and is surprised to learn that Cas really can sing? Y/Y? - EarthDragon1 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Song

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill I dont own anything SPN and I also dont own the song used in this fic. The song I used for Castiel is "In the Bleak Midwinter". It's an old carol based on a poem by Christina Rossetti. There is a great video of Michael Londra singing it here:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcQysYBzbqI

It was a couple days before Christmas Eve, and they had just finished a pretty straight forward salt and burn hunt in a small town in Montana. It was late and they were sitting in a diner grabbing a bite to eat before headed back to the motel for the night. Everywhere they looked bright colored lights lit the building and trees. Snow fell from the sky unto already snow covered streets. People were all in a festive mood, but all Dean and Sam wanted to do was fall into their beds and pass out. They finished their meal and left a generous tip for the waitress before climbing in the Impala and hitting the road back to their room. A flutter of wings from the back seat had both men jumping and the car swerving a bit before straightening out again. Sam glared over his shoulder Dean had to opt for glaring through the rear-view mirror at the angel in the back seat.  
"Cas man some warning. One of these days we're gonna end up off the road." Dean was exhausted, sore and it was putting him in a foul mood.

  
"Whats going on Cas? You just vanished after we found the bones." Sam went from glaring to worried, Castiel had been looking pretty rundown lately, splitting himself between the battle in Heaven and helping the brothers, but he looked extra bad tonight.

  
"I had some duties to attend to, but all is as well as can be expected." Castiel looked out the window of the Impala watching trees and houses pass by in the night.  
Dean had returned to watching the road before him, but chanced another glance in his rear view at the sound of his friends exhausted voice. Not many would have noticed the difference in the angels tone, but Dean had been around him long enough to hear the hint of sadness there. Dean made eye contact with Sam, a silent question should they push for more details? Sam made a silent motion prodding Dean to say something, but Dean shrugged unsure what he was supposed to say. Sam rolled his eyes and sat forward in his seat again mumbling something about hopeless brothers and angels. The rest of the short drive was spent in silence. Dean pulled into a dark corner of the parking lot near the edge of a field surrounded by woods where no harsh artificial light reached.

  
Sam and Dean headed up to the room, more than ready to be out of the cold and into their beds, leaving a brooding angel leaning against the car in the parking lot eyes cast heavenwards watching large flakes of snow fall. Neither hunter was sure what was on Castiel's mind and neither was sure how to address it. Sam pulled off his boots and flopped back on his bed, feet hanging off the edge, almost instantly asleep. Dean took a bit more time grabbing a beer from the room small fridge and sipping at it for a few before setting it on the small table between the beds. He lay face down on the matching bed in listening to his brothers light snores trying to find sleep, which for all his exhaustion seemed very reluctant to take him. After a few minutes of tossing and turning he realized sleep had abandoned him. He got up and grabbing his jacket fro where he abandoned it by the door and slipping it on, then quietly grabbed his beer and another from the fridge. He checked for the room key and headed back out into the night hoping maybe to find Cas still hanging around. He moved silently through the too quiet parking lot toward the car when the sound of someone singing reached his ears.

  
"In the bleak of midwinter, frosty wind made moan. Earth stood hard as iron, water like a stone..." The voice was the most beautiful sound Dean had ever heard sorrowful and joyous all at once. Dean stood entranced by the unknown singer not daring to move and disrupt them. "Snow had fallen, snow on snow, snow on snow, in the bleak midwinter, long ago. Our God, heaven cannot hold him, nor earth sustain; heaven and earth shall flee away when he comes to reign. In the bleak midwinter a stable placed sufficed the Lord God Almighty, Jesus Christ." The words seemed tangible floating through the wind and wrapping around the older Winchester before disappearing into the dark night. "Angels and archangels may have gathered there, cherubim and seraphim, thronged the air; but his mother only, in her maiden bliss, worshiped the beloved child with a kiss." The singers voice grew sadder for a moment. The sorrow so profound that Dean felt his own his eyes blurring with un-shed tears. "What can I give him, poor as I am? If I were a shepherd, I would bring a lamb; if I were a Wise man, I would do my part; yet what I can give him: gibe my heart." The clear perfect voice of the singer rose with the last line of the song carrying up into the clouds as they parted and the moons light shown down breaking the nights darkness. Dean took a deep breath breaking the trance the song had held over him.

The moonlight reflected off the Impala lighting the back of a familiar trench-coat and the dark messy hair Dean was so familiar with. The light reflecting off the snow in the field for an instant gave the illusion of a halo around the angel.

"Cas..." it came out quieter than he had meant it too. "Was that you?" Cas turned, his blue eyes wide with surprise. Any other time Dean would have made a jab at the God's soldier for being caught so off guard, even had a good laugh at it, but he was still caught up in the trance of the song the joy, reverence and the sorrow it had held in its haunting tune. Dean couldn't believe that beautiful singing had come from Cas but he knew it had. Who else could it have been?

"It was beautiful." he found himself saying feeling foolish the minute it came out. Trying to ward off his oncoming embarrassment for saying that out loud he finished his walk over to Cas who was now just watching him silently. He offered the second beer he had brought with him. Cas took it after a moment of hesitation watching as Dean took a sip of his. The angel pulled his eyes from Dean opening the beer in his hands, and leaning back on the hood of the car looking up at the stars peeking around the clouds. His shoulders slumped a bit a bittersweet smile playing on his lips.

Suddenly Dean had a moment of clarity. This must be a sad time for the angel this was supposed to be a time of celebration for the Lord. Instead Heaven was in shambles, angel brothers at war, and their father for all they knew had abandoned them. Dean leaned back on the car next Cas pressing his shoulder into the other mans. Both of them stood for a few minutes in silence sipping their drinks.

"You know he wasn't born in the winter." Dean nodded. "But I think that song would have please him. The day he was born we all raised our voices in joy. There is no singing or joy in Heaven now he probably wouldn't hear us even if there was." The last was said with open raw grief. Dean turned to look at the angel at his side seeing him somehow differently than he had before. No longer was this Castiel Angel of the Lord detached from emotions. No, now he was Cas a being much closer to the humans around him, and it loosed something in the hunter.

"He heard you Cas. I know he did." Cas turned away from the night sky to look at Dean about to protest, but was quickly silenced when the hunters lips met his in a soft kiss. Blue eyes widened in shock for a moment before slipping close as he tentatively returned the kiss. Pulling away from each other they turned back to the night sky, Dean putting his arm around Cas' shoulder pulling him tight to his side as they drank their beers and took silent comfort in each others warmth.


End file.
